lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Gondor Settlement
}} Gondor settlements are the largest structures in the land of Gondor. They can rarely be found throughout the biome, and generate similarly to vanilla villages, with varying structures. Generally, villages are more common than towns, and are significantly smaller. They are similar in structure to the villages of Rohan in that they can have multiple different types of buildings. They are excellent places for Gondorian players to visit, owing to their plentiful loot and generally lots of opportunities for quests. Each Gondorian settlement has a name, and a date that it was founded, which is sometime in the Third Age (T.A.). They are the first settlements in the mod to receive names, though not the first structures to be named. __TOC__ Types of settlements Ordinary Village Regular Gondorian villages have roads shaped like a giant cross with a ring around it. In the center of each village lies a well. Around the well, 0-4 market stalls will spawn, with various traders. Around the village center, 1-4 structures can spawn, ranging from cottages to taverns. Further out, some gardens and farms can be found. Around the ring of road are random cottages, smithies, or stables. Fortification Fort-villages are more militaristic settlements. They are walled and have eight watchtowers surrounding them, as well as four gates with small roads leading into the center. In the center, instead of a well, there is a fortress, unless if it is in Dor-en-Ernil, which it is replaced by a stable. The main entrance is marked by two paths branching out of the door to the front of the fortress/stable, which leads to two wells, one on each side. The other three paths have townhouses, stables, and smithies. If the structure spawns in Dor-en-Ernil, though, stables will not spawn, as the central building is a stable already. Inside the Gondorian fortress is a blacksmith stall with a crafting table, armour stand with respective fiefdom armour, and a lebethron casket. There are also barracks in the fortress. Walled Town Walled towns are indisputably the biggest Gondorian settlement and the second biggest structure in the Mod. They have a watchtower at each corner and a gatehouse at the front. On the way into the town, there are some benches and gardens. In the center, there is a central well, although there are plenty of wells around the town. Around the central well are up to nine market stalls, composed of one of the many traders in the Mod. Around the central well is a bathhouse, as well as a smithy, and a chance of a tavern. Around the huge town are many other townhouses and planters, as well as other taverns, along with some obelisks. The amount of loot in each of these towns is, to say the least, plentiful, as every structure in the town (except for the bathhouse) has a chest with some form of loot inside it. These towns are also extremely profitable, as there normally are plenty of traders to sell many items to. And for evil players looking for loot and alignment, this is sure to satisfy for quite some time! Fiefdom variants For each of the following Gondorian fiefdoms, variants are created. These distinguish from the main Gondorian 'vanilla' variants in their use of the banners of the respective fiefdoms, and of representative types of Gondor brick, structure supporting pillars and coloured clay tiles. This is in-line with the variants used for Gondor watchforts. Typical, distinguishable features for the fiefdom settlement variants are: * Blackroot Vale - Use of Gondor cobblebrick and black Gondor brick. * Lamedon - Use of Gondor cobblebrick, and stone pillars where others use wooden beams. * Lebennin - Use of where others use wooden beams. * Lossarnach - Use of Gondor cobblebrick and a wide variety of wooden beam types. * Pelargir - Use of white sandstone and black Gondor brick. * Pinnath Gelin - Use of Gondor cobblebrick and green tiling. * Dol Amroth - Use of Dol Amroth brick and blue tiling. Mentioned typicals can be recognised in many settlement structures, most notably in watchtowers and fortresses. Structures The following structures may all be part of a Gondor settlement: *Baker's stall *Barn *Bathhouse *Blacksmith's stall *Brewer's stall *Butcher's stall *Cottage *Farmer's stall *Fishmonger's stall *Florist's stall *Fortress *Gatehouse *Greengrocer's stall *Hay bales *House *Lamp-post *Lumberman's stall *Obelisk *Smithy *Stable *Stonemason's stall *Tavern *Town bench *Town garden *Townhouse *Town treerow *Village farm *Village garden *Village gate *Village pasture *Village signpost *Watchtower *Wall *Well Besides of those structures above, normal Gondor landscape features may accidentally spawn inside the settlements as well. Those are not described here. They may sometimes hinder, certain features to be included in the settlement: * Boulders * Trees * Watchtowers (normally not in unwalled settlements) * Small stone ruins * etc. Gondor House Gondor houses are always present in any Gondorian settlement. They consist of one main room, with a fireplace, two beds, and two chests. On the right side, there is a crafting area, and on the left, there is a table. Gondor Cottage Gondor cottages are relatively tall structures that are made almost exclusively out of Gondor brick. They have some straw bales and potted flowers up front, with a fenced-in vegetable garden out back. Inside, there are several beds, a large chest, and a crafting area. Gondor Townhouse Gondor townhouses are owned by wealthier Gondorians. If you are interrested in Middle-earth lore, this is the right place to come, as those Gondorians are quite educated, and a lot of lore books can be found within their chests. The houses are made almost entirely of brick, with a roof colour dependant of the fiefdom they are built in. In front of the door, there is a wooden porch. Inside, there is a fireplace with two furnaces on the left side, along with two vessels containing and a kitchen with a . On the right, there is a staircase leading to the upper floor, under which there's a chest and a . The upper floor contains two beds with rings atop them, a small table, and two chests. Torches and chandeliers provide light. Rarely, a lebethron casket may be found under the carpet on the first floor, with more valuable loots, such as gold or silver. Gondor Tavern Gondor taverns are large settlement structures usually found towards the center of a settlement. They are made largely of wood, with areas of Gondor rock and brick, and have a thatched roof. Inside, there are many Gondorian civilians and a bartender with whom you can trade with provided you have the required money and alignment. The ground floor is a pub area providing food and drink. The bartender stores private posessions in a chest behind the counter. On the upper floor you'll find several bedrooms. All the chests within are empty. To get some sleep is rather difficult there, because the taverns are quite populated and the clapping of the doors will keep you awake all night. Gondor Stable Gondor stables are made of a mix of Gondor brick and wood, with a straw roof. Up front, there are two stalls, each containing a pre-tamed horse, along with some haybales. In the back, there is a furnace and sink on one wall, along with some random decorations. Two crafting tables, a normal and a Gondorian one, can be found on the inner wall. Upstairs there is a bedroom, containing some more haybales in which a hidden chest may sometimes be found, a bed, another chest, and a barrel. In Dor-en-Ernil exists a bigger stable, which can be found in the wild, or as the center of fortifications. Gondor Barn Gondor barns are structures found in the regular village variant. They are made largely of wood, with a high, arched thatch roof and a small attic. They look quite similar to Hobbit Farms. Out to the side is a small walled farm occupied by several farmhands. Inside, on the ground floor, there are several haybales piled up, and three regular crafting tables support beams holding up the upper floor. Some farm animals live there. A stair leads up. The second floor has more haybale piles, in which there might be buried a treasure chest. Also, two crafting tables, a normal and a Gondorian one, another chest, a straw bed, and a table with food and drink are included. This is the home of a farmer from which players with sufficient alignment and money may hire farmhands or buy goods from. Gondor Well Gondor wells are small structures made of Gondor rock and brick that are found in the centre of most settlements. They consist of a pit filled with water, surrounded by fences with fence gates. Four columns of Gondor rock arise from the corners, supporting a domed roof of Gondor rock slabs. Gondor Smithy (stand-alone) (inside settlements) |created by = Old George}} The Gondor smithy is a structure found in Gondor and is home to a blacksmith. The floor is made of Gondor rock and brick. On the right (as you go in) there are three anvils and a double chest. In the near left corner, there is a Gondorian crafting table and a regular crafting table. In the far right corner, there is a small 'forge' area filled with lava and surrounded by four furnaces. The blacksmith, who lives here, will defend himself if attacked but is prepared to trade with the player as long as they have at least +50 alignment with Gondor and plenty of coins. For a long time, the double chest in the smithy was always empty. As of , however, various pieces of equipment and armour may spawn in there, along with iron ingots and coal. Since , the smithy is no longer generated in the wild, but only as part of a settlement. 2016-02-05 10.18.45.png|Gondor stand-alone smithy prior to . 2016-02-05 10.18.53.png|Inside the smithy. Gondor Market Stall These market stalls are similar to those in Southron bazaars. They are included in round villages and walled towns, but not in fort-villages. Each of them features one of a couple of possible traders. Only a few of them are included in each settlement, probaly some of them are always missing. Gondor Fortress Gondor fortresses are fortified structures that generate as the central keep in fort-villages. They consist largely of black and white Gondor brick, and contain a variety of supplies, such as armour and equipment, as well as food and drink. There are four towers on each corner of the structure, with a fenced wall connecting them. On the front of the fort there is a Gondorian gate with a pair of banners on either side. Within the walled area there are several small shelters and a pillar topped with a beacon, along with four more banners. The fortress is heavily guarded by Gondorian soldiers. For more information read the main article. Gondor Wall The walls protect the Gondorian settlements, except for the rural villages. They are made of black and white brick and run all around the houses. Embedded in the walls are gates, gatehouses and watchtowers. Walls look quite different for fort-villages and towns: * Fort-village walls are five blocks high and two blocks thick. They are white with black vertical stripes. The top is made of black brick walls with a lot of torches on them. The fortress itself has a second wall, which makes the inside quite secure. * Town walls are six blocks high and two blocks thick. They have got a black stripe at the upper part and are crowned by white crenellations. Water, caves etc. may cause gaps in the walls. Bricks offer quite a high tier of protection. The walls help to keep enemies out and citizens in at night. Gondor Village Gate In contrary to the bigger gatehouses, those simpler Gondor village gates are only included in the outer wall of fort-villages. They have got four of them, one at each side, to allow easy acces to the settlement. They consist largely of Gondor brick and a quite big Gondorian gate. On the inside two ladders lead up to the wall. Unfortunately, there is no sign at the entrance, which denotes the name and the founding year of the settlement. So, the weary wanderers live in doubt, if they've reached their desired destination. They may ask the captain in the fortress for it. Gondor Gatehouse Gondor gatehouses mark the entrances to walled Gondorian towns. They are much more complicated than village gates, and each town has only got one of those. They consist largely of Gondor brick. Inside the central tower are a pair of levers that operate two gates: an outer Gondorian gate, and an inner iron portcullis, above which are a pair of banners. The top balcony of the tower is accessible via a pair of ladders. Several Gondor levymen guard the tower. Outside the gatehouse, a sign greets the weary wanderer, denoting the name and the founding year of the settlement. The year is shown in rather than in Shire Reckoning. Gondor Watchtower Gondor watchtowers form the corners to walled Gondorian towns and are part of the city wall. They consist largely of Gondor brick. Some levymen and soldiers guard the building. Unfortunately, the inside of the tower is not directly connected to the top of the city wall. Inside the tower, ladders connect the different floors The first floor is barracks for the levymen. It contains six strawbeds and six normal chests. The second floor contains some food and drink, two crafting tables, an anvil, an armour stand, item frames with weapons and a lebethron casket. The top floor just holds the battlements and a pillar topped by a Gondorian banner. It is illuminated by some torches. Gondor Obelisk Gondor obelisks can not be found in villages or fort-villages, only in big towns or in the wild. Therfore, they are described on a separate page. Gondor Bathhouse Gondor bathhouses are large structures found in the walled Gondorian towns. They consist of a shallow pool of water sheltered beneath a roof of black Gondor brick, which is supported by pillars of Gondor brick, each bearing a torch. Several Gondorian civilians spawn here, all fully clothed. They are very similar to the Dorwinion bathhouse. Gondor Village Farm Gondor village farms are small walled farms. In the center is a 5x5 area of crops, bordered by dirt paths and enclosed in Gondor rock walls. In the very center is a double Gondor rock slab. A single farmhand works here. Hay Bales Scattered around the round rural villages, some hay bales are piled up to stacks. This might be a good source for wheat. Gondor Village Pasture Gondor village pastures are simple structures found in Gondor villages. In the center is a small area of grass upon which several farm animals spawn. The grass is bordered by Gondor rock walls, with three fence gates serving as openings on each side. They are lit by torches. Gondor Village Garden Gondor village gardens are a decorative structure that can be found in some Gondor villages. A walled off patch of grass contains several flowers and a small tree in the center, along with a baby tree on each corner. Gondor Village Signpost Each round rural Gondor village contains four identical signposts, one at each road. They show the name and the founding year of the settlement. The year is shown in rather than in Shire Reckoning. Gondor Lamp-post Gondor lamp-posts consist of a base pillar topped with a double Gondor rock slab, to which four torches are affixed. Gondor Town Garden Gondor town gardens are aesthetic structures that generate in the walled Gondorian towns. They are basically a small patch of grass with several flowers, bordered by Gondor rock and illuminated by torches. Gondor Town Treerow Gondor town treerows are decorative elements that only generate in the walled Gondorian towns. They consist of three trees in a row, bordered by Gondor rock and illuminated by torches. Gondor Town Bench Gondor town benches are small structures of Gondor rock that can be found in the walled Gondorian towns. They are purely for cosmetic purposes. Finding settlements Because of the large amount of loot contained within a typical settlement, and especially a fort-village or a town, Gondorian settlements are sought after by many players. While villages can, theoretically, spawn anywhere within Gondor, they require a large amount of relatively flat land in order to spawn, and towns require even more flat land to spawn than villages. As a result, settlements are most often found in the standard or steppe biome variants, and rarely in the forests, hills, or mountains. Settlement names Settlements are named using the names on this list: Settlement prefix Possible prefixes *Ale *Anor *Apple *Aran *Athrad *Baran *Beech *Birch *Black *Brown *Calen *Cedar *Dwarf *East *Eden *Elder *Elf *Ever *Fair *Far *Gond *Green *Grey *High *Kings *Ithil *Low *Mead *Mith *Moon *Mor *Never *New *Nim *North *Oak *Old *Over *Pig *Red *River *Sarn *South *Spring *Stewards *Stone *Summer *Sun *Taver *Ui *Under *West *White *Willow Settlement suffix Possible suffixes *by *cair *cel *combe *cot *cross *dale *dell *end *farm *fell *field *ford *galath *gate *glad *glade *gloss *gwin *hall *ham *haven *herth *hill *hole *home *iant *iaur *keep *knock *laer *lend *lind *low *ly *market *men *mound *nand *path *road *rock *run *shaw *shine *stone *stop *stream *taur *thorpe *ton *town *tree *vale *wall *way *wold *worth Gallery Preview PB29 - Stonevale village 3.jpg|A crowd of Gondorians in a village named Stonevale. Preview PB29 - Stonevale village 2.jpg|Stonevale at sunset. Preview PB29 - Stonevale village 1.jpg|Stonevale at sunset. Preview PB29 - Gondorian Tavern 3.png|The first floor of a tavern. Category:Structures Category:Gondor Category:Good Category:Men Category:Dúnedain Category:Captain Structures Category:Settlement Category:Tavern